The synthetic products used for controlling plant diseases and pests have had an important role on the increasing of the agriculture production. However the constant and indiscriminate use of these substances, have not just caused illness (Waterhouse, 1996) and death poisoning in short and long term, it also has affected the environment, accumulating in different steps of the food chain, in the soil and water. They are responsible of the resistance created by insects to insecticides, without having to diminish importance to the destruction parasites, natural predators and pollinators, among others ecosystem inhabitants that have seen disturbed their life cycle because of these products. Humans depend directly on plants whether they be vegetables, crops, cereals or the process products of them. Every year a third part of the food production is destroyed by pests on crops or warehouses, because of this it is necessary to study new ways for controlling these plagues. Plants, as a whole, produce more than 100,000 substances of low molecular weight also known as secondary metabolites. These are not normally essentials for the basic metabolic process of the plants. Among them we can find terpenes, lignanes, alkaloids, sugars, steroids, fatty acids, etc. This chemical diversity is consequence of the evolve process made by different species to improve their defenses against diseases or animal and insects predation. In the present we know that the secondary metabolites have an important role on the plants defensive mechanism. Therefore in the last years it is returning the use of plants as source of pesticides that are more secure to environment and human health. Pesticides can be classified according to the type of organism they are active: fungicides, herbicides, insecticides, nematicides, molluscicides, rodenticides. Undoubtedly natural insecticides made with plants extracts are an interesting alternative for controlling insects, besides a very few plants have been tested compared to what the natural source on the planet has to offer. The investigation perspectives in the near future are huge due to this.
Beginning from the need of finding new natural alternatives for controlling pest insects and replacing the old synthetic pesticides, botanic insecticides have shown up; offering environment security and agronomic efficiency. Many plants are capable of synthesize secondary metabolites with biological properties against pests insects. The selection of plants containing secondary metabolites with insecticide activity has to be: easy crop management, potent active ingredient, chemical stability, optimal production. Such is the case for the Patent 176535 that consists on elaborating a product derivate from piridazone and compositions for controlling and preventing pest insects.
As we know most of the chemical pesticides are expensive and toxic for humans, animals and the environment, and persist a lot longer after they have been applied.
Garlic, for example, has been used as an animals and insects repellent, and its antimicrobial properties have been studied widely. However it success as an agrochemical pesticide has been limited due to its low effectiveness.
One of the problems of using natural pesticides such as essential oils is that they are highly volatile and the time of action is for a very few moments.
The routes for improving this effect have been described on the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,285, that describes a combination of the citric oil and a synergist compound (sodium lauryl sulfate) and essential oils, such as garlic, as a synergic insecticide.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,865 describes a synergic mixture of oil and garlic extract and cinnamon and cotton oil as natural insecticide for inhibiting the growth of insects.
The garlic extract is obtained by combining and mixing the garlic cloves with water, oil or organic solvents.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,674 describes one of the reasons because of why the garlic has low efficiency; this reason is that the extract has a low quantity of garlic; besides describes how to use a solution of the garlic extract with a concentration quantifiable more than a 10% in weight of the garlic extract and a second compound from an agricultural treatment agent like a pesticide, miticide, fungicide, antibiotic, herbicide, defoliant, nutrient, adjuvant and water. This composition just presents a concentration higher than 10%, in contrast to the composition of the invention here presented that has a concentration of garlic extract of 87% which makes it highly effective, and 13% of humic acids and water, for introducing into the vascular system of the plant and enhance its 4 action mechanisms for fighting plague insects. Besides it does not present any component from an agricultural treatment agent of a pesticide.
The document WO 2007/046680 (MX/a/2007/015628) describes an insecticide organic mixture for controlling Aedes aegypti (malaria mosquito) and some other plague insects. The insecticide comprising an extract of Quillaja saporia, which function is to destroy the insect's chitin, an extract of Chrysantemum cenerariaefolium (piretrines), which function is to attack the nervous system of the insect, an extract of azadirachtin which function is to interrupt the metamorphosis, inhibit the feeding and prevent them to approach, and an aqueous extract of garlic (allium spp.) which only function is as an insect repellent.
The document WO 2007/041886 (MX/a/2008/004311) describes fungicide preparation for controlling plagues and fungus in seeds and plants, which is composed of i) a fungicide compound of a) an allyl sulfure (garlic oil) and b) an alkyl or alkenyl benzene replaced in a proportion 1:19 (eugenol and thymol) and as an option ii) one or more additional constituents, oils selected from garlic, clove and thymus, in which a) is provided from garlic oil and b) is provided from clove an thymus oil.
The document WO 20074/041885 (MX/a/2008/004312) describes a pesticide preparation for nematodes, composed by a mixture of garlic and allyl azothiocianates from mustard oil in a proportion 90:10. It is solid for facilitate its use and application on soil.
The document WO 2007/144694 (MX/a/2008/004819) describes a natural pesticide based on the combination of garlic powder and mustard oil in a proportion 85:15 for inhibiting the growth of bacteria, fungus and eradicating insect pests.
All the compositions mentioned on the last documents are different to the botanical repellent composition containing Allium sativum and humics acids and intended for pest insect control, in which a garlic aqueous extract is used as active ingredient as repellent, humic acids are used as bioprotector agents and coadjuvants for the entry of garlic extract into the vascular system of the plant, because there is no mention of a composition based in humic acids for increasing amazingly the repellent effect as indicated, therefore is considered not to affect the novelty, nor the inventive activity on the present invention, due to achieve a surprising repellent effect, improved by its high garlic extract concentration, that is not achieved by the known repellents based in garlic as an active ingredient.